The Kingdom
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is the only heir to the Kamiya name and she's turning eighteen. According to the law she has to take a husband by her eighteenth birthday. Her mother, the Queen, has arranged for her marry accordingly, but she has other plans. AU KK.
1. Prologue: Obedience

a/n: Okay, I've been promising to start posting this for over a year now. I guess I should own up and actually do it! So here it is, the first chapter. Right now we're looking at roughly 5-7 chapters total. Enjoy and drop a review if you're so inclined! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

The Kingdom  
Prologue: Obedience

"...Yukishiro Enishi."

She was bored. She twirled a lock of hair in between her fingers and stifled a yawn. She didn't want to be here in the first place.

"Kaoru!" She flinched.

"Yes, mother?"

"Pay attention! This is your future we're talking about," she scolded, eyes narrowing at her only child. "The future of the Kingdom."

"Yes, mother." She sighed as quietly as she could and gave her mother her attention.

"Now," her mother continued, "we have reached an agreement with the Yukishiro clan of the north. You are to be wed to the eldest son in the spring. That will expand and connect our territories..."

Kaoru nodded like she cared, but found her attention wavering again. She did not want to take a husband, especially one she did not know, but the law said that she was required to do so within the next six months. Hence her mother's rather vicious efforts in finding her a husband that would benefit both her and the Kingdom.

She wanted to let out a bitter laugh at that. God forbid it didn't better the Kingdom. She couldn't remember a time when she did something just for herself and not for the good of the Kingdom. Everything had to be done to help the Kingdom in some way or it simply wasn't done. That was her mother's law.

God save the queen, she thought sourly, resting her cheek in her palm.

"Kaoru!" She jumped, her face falling from its newly found resting place.

"Yes?"

"You are not paying attention," her mother said again, acid dripping from each word. A threat in itself.

She rolled her eyes. She was so sick of it all. She had played nice for almost eighteen years now. She wanted to be rebellious like every other child. But she wasn't like every other child. She was the only heir to the Kamiya name, the only one there would ever be as her father was dead. As such, she had obligations to the Kamiya name. So she did the only thing she could do.

She bowed her head and replied, "Yes, mother."

a/n: Hoping to get the next chapter out fairly soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Bodyguard

a/n: Okay, so here's the next part! I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

The Kingdom  
Chapter One: Bodyguard

Kaoru licked her lips. They were dry from the heat. She blew her breath out between her lips and reached for her canister. This was the only indulgence she was allowed and that was because her father had insisted. She carried on the Kamiya legacy the way any other Kamiya had; through the sword.

However, no matter how good she became, she was forced to have a bodyguard. It was a fact she both understood and hated. She knew that every royal had to have a guard no matter how skilled they were at defending themselves. Her father had had a guard. So she relented and didn't protest.

They never lasted long, though. Too many men looking for a way into the royal family. She dropped the canister at the thought and picked up her sword once again. It was a light weight steel that her father had had crafted just for her. She began a familiar kata to get her body back into the routine after the short break and allowed her thoughts to drift.

She was being assigned a new bodyguard later today. This one was supposed to be loyal to the royal family and reliable. She wondered who he was. Of course she'd been given his name and his warrior name, but names were meaningless to her without a face to place them with.

Himura Kenshin. Warrior alias of Battousai. He'd been an assassin for the crown for the last five years. The youngest man to ever join her father's personal guard before that. That made him all the more interesting. A man who had served her father for so long was now to serve her.

She sighed and finished her kata before looking at the sun's position in the sky. It was probably time to get back. Her mother would want to make sure she was presentable for the introduction. It was, after all, to be done during the ball.

So with another sigh, she gathered up her things and headed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your majesty, you're late! Your mother has been going crazy."

"I'm sorry, Tsubame-chan. I lost track of time. Here, let's set to work right away," she suggested, stripping out of her clothing to be ushered into the bathing chambers.

Tsubame was quick and efficient. No time to lounge around in the hot water today, Kaoru thought mournfully. However, that was her fault. If she had been quicker with her exercise, she would have had the extra time to enjoy her bath. Instead, she was out in no time and before she knew it she was sitting in front of the vanity and Tsubame was dragging a brush through her knotted locks.

"It would be much easier if you would take care of it properly," she chided.

"I know. It's just so long," she answered, sighing.

Tsubame shook her head and continued with her task as quickly as she could without hurting her mistress. Kaoru endured it with minimal complaints; she'd gone through it enough other times to learn when whining would work and when it wouldn't. Today was a day where it definitely wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Tsubame, is she-" Kaoru's mother came into the room. "Oh, there you are!"

"Hello, mother."

"I was frantic. You are to be downstairs in a half hour," she announced.

"Yes."

"The blue dress, Kaoru," she said before she left.

Kaoru nodded even though she was gone. Then she sighed. She wasn't even allowed to pick her own gown for the evening. And she was to be eighteen in six short months. She would have scowled, but she knew Tsubame would worry over it. Instead, she grit her teeth and decided to make her own decision. Oh she would wear a blue gown, to be sure, but not the one her mother had planned for her to wear.

The one she was thinking of was gorgeous, but made only for rare and special occasions. Surely this was one of those times? She wanted to impress her new bodyguard that had served her father so well in the past and what better way to do it than wrapping herself in pretty packaging? A smile trembled on her lips and she let it come.

It was time she started taking her life in her own hands, beginning with her wardrobe.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes," she answered vaguely, still lost in her thoughts.

"Shall I do your hair first or would you like to dress first?"

She pondered that for a moment before saying, "Dress."

Tsubame headed towards the closet, but Kaoru stopped her with a flick of her hand. "I'll do it." She moved in front of the closet and threw it open. Inside were all of her gowns for parties and dresses for occasions varying from morning tea to a walk in the gardens. Hanging in the back was the dress she remembered.

Her father had seen her admiring one very much like it in the window of Madame Kamatari's dress shop. They had walked past without going in, but three weeks later he had presented her with a present. A token of his love, he'd said at the time with a bright smile. She could hardly believe her eyes when she'd opened it. It was almost a look alike of the dress she had so loved.

The dress was the color of her eyes; an ocean blue with darker accents. It was daring. It was gorgeous. The bodice of the dress was corseted, keeping everything nice and tight. It wrapped around her very much like a second skin. That was where Tsubame would have to help her.

The rest she could manage for there was very little else to manage. There were no fussy sleeves to fit into nor was there an annoying high neck to stifle her. It showed off her pale shoulders and the tops of her breasts. Just a hint, no more, but the dips and shadows made it all the more alluring.

Below the bodice the dress fanned out in many layers, allowing her to walk, but giving the impression that she was gliding across the surface of the floor. Her eyes ran over the fabric eagerly; she couldn't wait to put it on.

She pulled it out carefully and saw the dress her mother was probably talking about. It was safer, by far. She shook her head, not even willing to take the time to examine it. It wasn't worth the time.

She shrugged out of the robe she'd donned on her way out of the bath and let it pool at her feet. Tsubame was holding the dress for her and she stepped into it cautiously; she didn't want to tear anything. She helped her maid pull it up over her body and then held it in place while she started on the laces in the back.

"Tight, please," she requested. She didn't want it to fall down amidst all the dancing this evening.

"Of course."

From there Tsubame set about making her hair just right for the event. Kaoru didn't have to tell her what to do; Tsubame was an artist with a vision. And her visions were always perfect. So Kaoru let her do what she would and anticipated the finished product.

The results, as always, were spectacular. Kaoru beamed at Tsubame as she examined her hair. It was coiled on the top of her head in a complicated knot with gentle wisps of hair falling around her face, creating a sort of frame. There were pearls threaded into the entire design to complete it.

"You did a wonderful job," she praised her, starting to rise. "Now! I just need a little make-up and I shall be on my way!"

"You're late."

"Shut it, Yahiko, I know," she hissed, tugging her white gloves onto her arms as fast as she could.

Yahiko was a serving boy who doubled as a spy. And her worst enemy. Well, that wasn't entirely true as she was also very fond of the boy. But he sure could be a pain. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and concentrated on what she was going to tell her mother.

It was true; she was late. Not by much as the party hadn't even started nor had the guests started arriving, but it wouldn't matter to her mother. She was late and that was that. Condemnation for the rest of the evening, except in the public eye.

She heard a sharp inhale to her right and spun as elegantly as she could to see the object of her concerns staring at her in what looked to be horror. She swallowed and dipped her body into a deep curtsey.

"Mother," she greeted.

"You... Kaoru, get in that ballroom. I will address you later." Her voice promised all sorts of terrible things.

She nodded and moved into the main hall, intending to take her place on the throne. She only had a little time to collect herself before her mother would walk through the door and sit next to her. And shortly after that she would be introduced to Battousai.

For the next few minutes she focused on calming her breathing and looking coolly indifferent to what was going on around her. For the most part she was successful. At least until her mother took her seat next to her and gave her a stern look.

She didn't have time to ponder anything after that. Her mother waved her arm and the party was under way. Nobles were announced and let into the castle and came to pay their greetings to the queen and princess.

It was terribly dull. Especially when she was so looking forward to meeting her new guard. But her mother was keeping a careful eye on her. She had to behave herself. She wanted nothing more than to escape and throw herself into the dancing, but she wouldn't be allowed to dance until after the presentation of Battousai.

So she sat through it all with patience. She could be patient. She graced each of her visitors with a broad smile that hid her disinterest. She'd had practice at that. It hadn't been easy at first; pretending she was having a grand time when she'd rather hold her breath for a long period of time.

And so it went on for the first hour or so before her mother made a motion towards the orchestra in the corner and cut the music. The vast room fell silent; the queen was about to speak.

"Tonight, we gather to honor a hero and give our princess a protector known for his valor," she announced, standing before her people. "Tonight we will bestow a great honor on this warrior and ask for his courage once again."

She shifted in her seat, wondering how much her mother was going to say. Sometimes she had a tendency to talk for far longer than what was needed. However, tonight she seemed short winded and sat down after elaborating for only a moment or two. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief as quietly as she could, not wanting her mother to hear her.

Before long he was walking the length of the carpet and she had to restrain herself from being rude and craning her neck to get a better look. He was short in stature, which surprised her. Although she supposed it shouldn't have. Men who were rumored to be able to disappear without a trace within seconds probably benefited from being small.

His hair was liquid flame tied in a top knot. His eyes were the brightest she'd ever seen; they shone with a fire that could only come within. They were endless, burning a fierce amber. He was dressed in the colors of the long dead King. Her colors now, she dimly realized as she continued to stare.

She was captivated.

She couldn't tear her eyes away as he strode forward at a sedate pace until he was finally standing in front of them. He fell to one knee and brought his arm across his chest in a gesture of respect and loyalty. She stood up, almost as if in a trance.

Her mother glanced at her before announcing, "May I present the new royal bodyguard, Himura the Battousai."

Himura Kenshin.

Somehow, she thought, staring at his bowed frame before her, he would make things around the palace much more interesting for her. A smile built on her lips.

She couldn't wait.

a/n: Until next time! Drop a review if you're so inclined!


	3. Chapter 2: Involved

a/n: I apologize for the delay between updates! Life has been getting in the way, lately. But at any rate, enjoy the new chapter and drop a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Chapter Two:  
Involved

They were in the gardens. He seemed to like it there as much as she did. She licked her lips and took another sip of tea. It was bitter. Her mother told her that too much sugar wasn't good for her and the next thing she knew, she was being refused sugar with her tea. She took the teacup away from her lips and glared at it before setting it down.

Kenshin laughed beside her. "Is it so horrible?"

"You try drinking that shit with no sugar," she said sourly, pursing her lips.

"Language, Kaoru." She rolled her eyes. Her mother, come to give her another lecture about her up and coming engagement no doubt.

"Yes, mother."

"Now, I've come to inform you of a ball we're having..." She drowned her out with her thoughts after that.

Another ball. They'd just had one last week. But then again, it was the right season for such things. And her mother was so fond of throwing grand parties to impress people. And she had her eyes set on one particular person this time.

Yukishiro Enishi.

Kaoru wanted to cry. She didn't want to get married to a man she didn't know. When she'd pointed this out, her mother had coming flying back with all sorts of retorts. Among them had been the fact that she would know him after all the balls they were going to be forced to attend together. He was going to 'court' her.

She rolled her eyes. He wouldn't really be courting her, since they're parents had decided upon the engagement already. It was practically a done deal. And Kaoru hated that. She hated that she had no say in her fate.

"Kaoru! Really! Must you always ignore me when I speak!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, rolling her neck.

"As I was saying," her mother continued. "There is to be a ball next Saturday in which..." She knew all this already. She was to give Enishi the first dance and sit across from him during the dinner. Her mother had already given her the run down. And hand picked the dress she was to wear.

She winced, remembering that particular conversation.

_"I cannot believe you would embarrass me and this kingdom in such a manner! You knew exactly what dress you were supposed to wear. The Battousai probably believes that you are a... a harlot!"_

_Her words stung. She had thought she'd looked wonderful, alluring even. Apparently her mother thought otherwise. She wondered if the Battousai really did share her mother's opinion._

_She really hoped not._

_"Now, this is the dress you will wear..."_

She jerked herself back to the present, her thoughts still lingering on the Battousai. Kenshin. He was great company, she was finding. He always listened to her when she talked and always had thoughtful insight, no matter what the issue. She loved it. It was a wonderful change from being talked to as if you understood nothing.

"Mother," she finally interjected. "I understand what will be required of me."

"Excellent. I shall leave you, now. I understand that you've yet to visit the dojo this afternoon." She said it with distaste. If she had thought it would work, she would have forbidden her daughter from going and practicing the sword.

"No, but I plan on going in a little while. I haven't had a good exercise in a while," Kaoru answered, a smile lighting up her face. "Misao-chan promised me a match today."

Her mother forced a smile. "How nice."

And then she was walking away, saying something about princesses and indulgent fathers. Kaoru shrugged. She knew that her mother did not approve of her hobbies. In fact, she hated it. It was common knowledge. However, that was hardly a deterrent. If anything, it was a catalyst. It only made her want to do it more, if only to displease her mother.

Oh well, she thought as she dumped the rest of her tea on the ground before standing up.

She had a match to prepare for.

She was sweating. And she didn't care. It felt good to be active after a few days away from it. She wiped her brow and tossed the smaller girl across from her a smile. Misao always managed to make her smile. It was one of the things she loved about the girl.

"Thanks for the workout, Misao-chan," she said.

"No problem! I've been dying to see you, to tell the truth. It's been too long," she returned, pouting slightly.

Kaoru laughed. It had been a long time. She had missed Misao something fierce. They'd both been so busy with their respective duties as of late, they hadn't had time to spend together the way they used to.

"I know. My mother's been busy planning all these extravagant parties. And my unwanted engagement," she told the younger girl. "It's not fair," she said quieter.

Misao sighed. "I know. Jiya wants me to get married, but there's no real pressure. There's only one person I'll ever marry!"

Kaoru smiled wistfully. Being of lower class, Misao had a choice in her own marriage. She had the option of marrying for love. That was something Kaoru would never have and she was jealous. She hated to admit it because she loved the girl like a sister, but it was true. She envied her.

"I wish I could be as carefree as you," she said sadly. "I've never even met my fiancé."

"It won't be so bad," she assured her as they sat down next to each other in the grass outside the dojo. "At least you know you'll get married! At this rate, I'm pretty sure I'll be an old lady by the time Aoshi-sama figures it out!"

"No," Kaoru contradicted, shaking her head. She'd seen the way the older man looked at her. There was a fondness there for her and no one else. "He'll come around. He just needs some convincing. You're good at that."

"I hope you're right."

They grew silent after that and Kaoru began pulling at the grass out of habit, thinking. In a few months time, she would be married. To a stranger. He could be perfectly awful, for all she knew. It only made her more jealous of her dear friend. She cast a look at the girl, her thoughts whirring. Misao was lucky. She was in love and, although she didn't know, he loved her back. It was in everything he did for his young apprentice.

She tried not to be bitter, but it was hard.

"So how about Battousai?"

Kaoru lifted her head to look at her friend. "What about him?"

"What's he like?" she asked. "It's kind of creepy the way he just... stares."

Kaoru laughed. She couldn't help it. Over the past few weeks she'd grown so used to it that it no longer bothered her. In fact, it rather calmed her. She remembered confronting him when he'd first come on about his aloofness. It wouldn't do, she'd told him, she remembered fondly.

_She bit her lip, glancing at him over her shoulder. Yep, he was still staring. She looked in front of her again, wondering why he didn't come forward and talk to her instead of just staring at her back. It was... unnerving. She continued on towards the gardens for a few more steps before stopping. _

_She whirled around abruptly. "Why do you do that?" she asked, hands on hips._

_He blinked, his expression utterly confused. "Do what?"_

_"Hang back and just... stare. It's weird and I'd rather if you didn't," she told him._

_"What would you have me do?" he asked, furrowing his brows at her. "If I am to protect you I must be able to see you."_

_"Stand up here, silly! I don't see why you can't walk next to me and talk with me. That would be much less... weird," she settled on, beckoning him forward. "Please?"_

_"I... Oh, alright..."_

"He can't help it. He's just making sure you don't snap and kill me," she assured after a moment, shaking herself from the memory.

Misao snorted. "Like I would ever kill my best friend."

"I know. He's just doing his job," she told her.

"So he's not crazy?"

"No. He's actually a very sweet guy," she admitted, smiling.

"Oh? And he's hella attractive!" she pointed out, giggling. "Sounds like someone might have a little crush."

She flushed. "N-no! Even if I did, there is no way..." She didn't bother to finish her sentence. Misao knew what she meant.

Her mother would never allow her to marry a bodyguard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was staring at them. His new charge was interesting. He enjoyed her company more than he'd enjoyed company in a long time. She was witty and fun. She kept things lively with her chatter, but never crossed the line to become annoying to him.

He felt a smile tugging on his lips as he watched the girls talk in the grass. They were giggling and speaking in hushed tones. He wondered what they were talking about, but then they both tossed glances at him and it became obvious that he was the subject of conversation.

The smaller girl, Misao, was also interesting. She was the apprentice to Aoshi. The girl that held the stoic man's heart. The girl was a whirlwind, from what he understood. His comrade had spoken briefly of her, but his eyes had burned with emotion when he had. It was obvious to everyone but the girl, it seemed.

He shook his head. They would figure it out. Pushing his thoughts away, he looked at the sun's position in the sky, judging the time.

"Kaoru," he called.

She jerked and her head turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"We need to be getting back," he said.

She nodded and stood up. She held her hands out for Misao who grasped them and pulled herself up. Misao said something that made the older girl laugh and they almost collapsed back on to the grass.

He observed them with interest, wondering what exactly she had said to cause them to giggle so. Shaking it off he strode over to them and helped them gather their things before they began their trek back towards the main grounds.

"Did you have a good workout?"

"Oh, yes," Kaoru answered, smiling brightly.

"It's always nice to spar against someone with a skill level similar to yours," Misao put in.

Kaoru nodded absently before changing the subject. "Are you and Aoshi working the next ball?"

Misao rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. I hate working them."

"It's no better being a part of them," she assured her.

"I bet it is! You get to dance and..."

Kaoru shook her head. "Listen to overbearing politicians who are vying for your attention..."

Misao stuck her tongue out. "I just want to dance with Aoshi-sama."

"I'm sure he'll dance with you someday," Kenshin put in abruptly.

She cocked her head at him. "You think?"

"I have known Aoshi for a long time," he admitted. "And I am sure that he would love to dance with you."

She lit up.

Kaoru smiled, observing the two. Kenshin was sweet, even if he didn't want the whole world to know it. He could hide it from everyone else, but she knew better. He didn't have to say what he had, but he'd said it. He had cheered Misao up without even trying.

"Hey, Kaoru," Misao said, throwing her hands behind her head as she walked. "What are you wearing anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "Something my mother hand picked after the last one. Apparently I'm not old enough to choose my own attire."

"I thought you looked good!"

"My mother thought otherwise," she returned, sighing. Her words were still ringing in her ears.

"You shouldn't listen to her," Misao said. "She doesn't know anything."

"If only," she muttered in return. "I have to, Misao. Not only is she my mother, she's the queen."

Misao didn't have anything to say about that. Instead the smaller girl fell silent after giving her friend a sad look. It wasn't her place to interfere, no matter how much she'd like to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru sighed as she sat at the piano with Kenshin. To her surprise and delight, he could play. Much better than she could. Truth be told, she had no interest in the piano. Or any other instrument for that matter. However, she was a young lady and her mother had deemed it appropriate that her only child learn to play.

Once Kaoru realized that Kenshin could play, she insisted that he be her new teacher. After much grumbling, her mother had given in. She was grateful. Kenshin was a good deal more colorful than her last teacher and she found she actually looked forward to their sessions.

Not for the music, though, she thought guiltily. She enjoyed spending time with the man and their lessons were the one place they were hardly interrupted. He was so interesting and he cared about her. And best of all, she didn't have to pretend when she was with him. She could be herself.

"So where are you going to be tonight?" she asked, running her fingers across the ivory keys.

"Right by your side, of course," he answered, as if he were surprised she would ask such a thing.

She blinked. "I thought you were going to be lurking in the shadows or something," she said, giggling.

He scowled, but couldn't hold it. He ended up laughing also. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No, no, I'm not disappointed. I'm rather pleased," she confessed, smiling. "I'd rather endure the ball with someone I know is on my side."

He didn't answer, but looked at her instead. She was smiling and her eyes were closed. Her fingers were resting lightly on the piano, but not touching the keys. He licked his lips and let his own fingers softly press the keys until their notes floated around them once more.

This seemed to be something she enjoyed just as much as him, he mused. Spending time in the music room together. No formal lessons occurred, but if she asked questions he readily answered them. He sighed and continued the piece until completion.

Once he finished she lifted her lids and stared at him for a moment. "Thank you," she said, dropping her head to his shoulder. "I love it when you play."

He didn't move, wondering if she was going to move her head from his shoulder. After a few minutes, when she gave no indication of moving any time soon, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him.

He wondered if he wasn't getting too involved with his latest charge. Too interested.


	4. Chapter 3: Introduction

a/n: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys! Drop a review if you've the time, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Chapter Three:  
Introduction

The dress her mother had picked out for her really wasn't as bad as she'd feared. True, it was white, the color of purity, but she'd always been told that she looked good in white. So she didn't complain too much. And definitely not to her mother's face.

Shaking her head as she thought about what her mother's reaction would be, she walked into the hall where she was to wait for her mother. Kenshin was already hovering beside her. It was the one thing she had to smile about because she wasn't looking forward to meeting her fiancé. Not at all.

In fact, she felt rather sick. She'd heard some interesting rumors about him, none of which had made her feel better about her mother's choice. She bit her lip briefly before releasing it, remembering how much her mother hated it when she did that. She sighed and cast her gaze around the room in search of her mother.

She was at the far end of the hall, conferring with one of the servants about some last minute detail, apparently. After a moment she joined her daughter, ready to walk into the ballroom. She gave Kaoru an approving look as her eyes took in the dress. And then they walked in.

It was time to meet her future husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was handsome, she'd give him that. Platinum blonde hair and piercing teal eyes. They devoured her and she blinked at the intensity. His eyes hadn't left her since he'd been introduced to her. It was beginning to unnerve her. She unconsciously shifted closer to Kenshin. He adjusted his position in response and she fought the urge to look at him instead of Enishi.

"Would you care to dance?"

She blinked and looked at him finally. "What?"

"Dance? With me?" Kenshin repeated.

"Yes," she answered immediately, accepting his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

He pulled her close and began to sway as the music started. "I thought that perhaps you needed a rescue," he said as they began the dance.

"You were right, as always," she informed him, smiling her gratitude.

They danced in silence while the orchestra played. The silence didn't last long, however, as Kaoru found she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself anymore. She licked her lips and looked Kenshin in the eye.

"Do you know anything about Enishi?"

He shook his head slowly. "Nothing much, my lady. Nothing personal, at any rate."

She sighed and shook her head. "Nor do I."

"I think, perhaps, that is why your mother is throwing this party," he reasoned. "So you can learn more about each other."

She knew he was right. But that didn't mean she had to like it. "I just..." she let the sentence die on her lips. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to think, anymore.

"I understand," he said, nodding. "It's difficult."

"Very," she agreed.

The music came to a pause and she curtsied to him as she pulled away. "Thank you for the rescue," she said with a smile. "You always know when I need you."

He returned her smile as he bowed. "I'll always be there for you, Kaoru," he said quietly, bringing her hand to his lips.

She licked her lips and was about to say something when she was tapped on the shoulder. She started ever so slightly and turned. Enishi. He was leering down at her, his lips a thin line.

"May I have this dance, my Princess?"

She didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded. She reluctantly let her hand slip out of Kenshin's and surrendered it over to Enishi instead. As he tugged her further out onto the dance floor, she let her gaze drift back to her bodyguard. He was staring at her, his eyes unreadable.

Kenshin watched her go and reluctantly turn to face her husband-to-be. He swallowed and moved away from the center of the dance floor, his eyes remaining on his charge. As Enishi began to glide her across the floor, he noticed that she looked decidedly uncomfortable.

He forced his eyes away. He was supposed to be sweeping the ballroom for any potential threats and instead he was ogling the crown princess of the Kingdom. He shook his head and let his eyes take in his surroundings.

Aoshi was standing in the corner, keeping an eye on the guests while he conversed softly with Misao. The girl had a smile on her face as she took in every word her mentor was passing along to her. The sight brought a ghost of a smile to Kenshin's face. More than once he'd caught Aoshi staring at his apprentice when he thought no one was looking.

He shook his head gently and willed his eyes to continue around the ballroom, looking for anything that might be suspicious. However, he was finding his task especially difficult tonight as his eyes fell on Kaoru once more. She looked as if she wanted nothing more than to escape. His fists clenched at his side as he forced his body to remain still.

It wasn't his place to interfere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru was perfectly miserable. She didn't want to be in the arms of her fiancé, she didn't even want to be on the dance floor. To be sure, Enishi was a wonderful dancer. He expertly led her around the room, never missing a step. He was also extremely unnerving. His eyes hadn't left her face during the entire dance and the fingers on the hand around her waist were digging into her.

She grit her teeth and bit her tongue, forcing herself to keep silent. Her mother would kill her if she was rude to her betrothed, who was also a guest in their Kingdom this week. So she bore his rough hands and bore them with a tight smile. And she hoped like hell that the dance would soon be over. Already it felt like it had gone on forever.

Just as she was contemplating faking a headache, the orchestra number drew to a close. She stepped away from Enishi; or rather, she tried to step away. His hands held on to her. She smiled at him and tried to pull away again only to meet the same result.

"Kaoru," he said, "I wish for you to come meet my sister."

"I would be honored," she answered, swallowing. She'd heard of his sister. Cold and impossible to read, Yukishiro Tomoe was the epitome of ice.

She bit her lip and allowed him to lead her across the floor to where Tomoe was waiting for them. Her eyes searched the room for Kenshin, wishing he would come and save her once more. But even as her eyes met his, she knew that he would not be able to do anything. Her mother was also watching the entire scene play out like a hawk. She would dismiss him immediately if he interfered in any way.

The sound in the room dimmed around her as they drew closer to Tomoe and her unsmiling face. She looked uninterested in the people around her as they chattered on. Kaoru licked her lips as the weight of Tomoe's stare suddenly landed on her. Her eyes were dark and bottomless, sucking her in even as she wanted to look away. She was unable to tear her eyes away. There were so many hidden emotions lurking in their depths, but she couldn't identify them.

"Lady Kamiya Kaoru, I introduce you to my lovely sister, Lady Yukishiro Tomoe, ruler of the North Kingdom." He bowed before his sister as he pushed her forward.

She immediately sunk into a curtsey.

"Oh, Lady Kaoru, there is no need for such formality. We will be sisters soon, after all," Tomoe said.

Kaoru smiled and straightened herself and met Tomoe's gaze. She smiled ever so slightly in return before giving her brother her attention.

"May we have a moment, Enishi? I'd like to become further acquainted with Lady Kaoru."

Enishi bowed respectfully to both women and stepped away.

Tomoe's smile fell away as she gazed back at Kaoru with her cold, empty eyes. "Do not hurt him."

"Pardon?" she asked, blinking rapidly in her confusion.

"My brother. He feels very deeply. Do not hurt him," she repeated. "He is the only family I have. And personally, I do not feel as though you are worthy of him."

Kaoru was flabbergasted. Never in her life had she felt so insulted. And she'd only known the woman a total of ten minutes, tops! She stared at her, grasping for something to say that wouldn't offend Tomoe in return and send her mother into a tizzy.

She settled for a meek, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I believe Enishi can do much better than a little girl who plays with swords, but alas, I had to make the match that most benefited our kingdom."

Kaoru had the distinct desire to show her exactly how well she could handle a sword. But first she would show her just how skilled she was with her fists. Well, maybe after she strangled that elegant neck of hers. Kaoru watched as her eyes flicked over her shoulder.

"And your bodyguard is _far _more than you deserve, as well. His standards have certainly dropped," she informed her with a coy smile.

"Lady Kaoru?"

Kenshin. Thank God. She turned to greet him, the relief evident on her face. "Ah, Kenshin. Let me introduce you to-"

"Kenshin, it's been far too long," Tomoe cut her off, moving to grasp his hand affectionately.

"It has been quite some time," he agreed, bowing briefly as he pulled his hand free.

Kaoru watched the exchange with interest. They already knew each other. She wondered how. She wondered if she could possibly hate this woman anymore. With every passing moment, she proved to herself that she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin could feel the fury rolling off Kaoru in waves. It seemed all was not well between her and her soon to be sister-in-law. He hadn't heard much of the conversation, but he had known Tomoe well enough to know how sharp her tongue could be when she wished it. He had no doubt that she'd just gotten some extra practice at Kaoru's expense and he found he didn't like it. Not in the least.

"I've only come to retrieve her Highness. If you'll excuse us..." he said, reaching for Kaoru's elbow gently.

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kaoru," Tomoe said sweetly, a fake smile plastered to her lips.

"I wish I could say the same," Kaoru replied just as sweetly. "Unfortunately, you've the disposition of a viper. And I do detest snakes." She smiled. "Enjoy the rest of the party, Lady Tomoe."

Kenshin smothered a laugh as he led Kaoru away from her and back out onto the dance floor. "That was quite rude," he pointed out, with a small smile. Rude, but brilliant.

"I don't care, she was rude first," she said, pouting, shifting her eyes down towards their feet.

Kenshin frowned. "What did she say to you?"

Kaoru remained silent, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. As the seconds ticked by, Kenshin grew more anxious. He had thought that Kaoru could take anything that Tomoe, or anyone else for that matter, could serve up. Perhaps he was wrong. He changed their course of direction off the dance floor and began leading her towards the terrace.

"Kenshin?"

"It's getting a little warm in here, don't you think?" he suggested gently. "I'll escort you while you indulge in some air." He smiled.

He watched as she licked her lips and nodded at him. He placed a palm on the flat of her back as she walked out away from the ball and into the open. He followed behind her as she walked down the stone steps and into the gardens. She continued on for a few minutes before finally stopping at a carved bench off of the path. She dropped onto the bench without a word.

"Kaoru," he started, sitting down beside her. "What did she say?"

"It's not important, she was just exceedingly rude," she said, not bothering to hide her disgust.

He sighed and tilted her chin up to look at her. Her eyes were slanted downwards, looking everywhere but at him. "Kaoru, look at me," he implored, sliding his thumb over her bottom lip.

She did as he asked, meeting his eyes reluctantly.

"Whatever she said to you is not true. I have known Tomoe a long time and she has a habit of belittling those around her," he told her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She swallowed, absorbing what he was telling her.

"And Kaoru?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"My standards have not dropped," he assured her. "I am serving the ultimate honor by protecting a woman so capable of taking care of herself. A woman who puts others before her and a woman who has a caring heart that envelopes her loved ones so completely."

She didn't know what to say. Her throat contracted and she could feel the tears start to swell in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "Do not let her words bother you. She is of no significance."

"Thank you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him in return, resting her head against his chest.

For the moment, it was enough.


	5. Chapter 4: Enishi

a/n: Enjoy the update! Sorry it took me so long! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Chapter Four:  
Enishi

Kaoru wished she could concentrate on the words that were flowing out of her fiancé's mouth. Instead, all she could think about was his sister. And Kenshin. How did they know each other? Had they been lovers? She'd greeted him as if she had known him forever. It shouldn't bother her. Kenshin was a grown man and he had probably had lovers in the past. And so what if Tomoe had been his lover? It wasn't as if Kenshin was ever going to be her lover...

"Kaoru?"

She jumped ever so slightly. "Yes?"

Enishi frowned. "You weren't paying attention."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep very well last night and I'm having a hard time staying awake this morning," she lied.

"Well, perhaps you should try to get more sleep tonight," he suggested. "I was asking you about the engagement dinner."

"Oh, yes. I believe my mother is planning it for early next week," she told him, waving her hand.

"Excellent. I will see you at lunch," he said, standing and excusing himself. "Battousai." He nodded his acknowledgement towards Kenshin as he walked away.

Kaoru sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't want to marry Enishi. He seemed like an acceptable match, but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. Not to mention she didn't love him. She knew that marriages weren't based on love, but she'd hoped she'd be allowed to marry for love one day.

Silly, childish dream. That's what her mother had told her when she'd brought it up as an argument. Love had nothing to do with a suitable match.

"Alright, out with it."

She looked up, startled. Kenshin was sitting across from her with a determined look on his face. "Pardon?"

"There's something bothering you. You'll feel better if you get it off your chest," he told her.

She laughed. In the few months that they'd spent together, they'd grown rather close. He seemed to know her better than she knew herself sometimes. She shook her head and smiled at him, loving that he could lighten her mood with a few words. However, she wasn't going to tell him all the things that were bothering her. That would mean admitting she was jealous of Tomoe.

And that was something that still confused her. She had no right to be jealous.

"It's just Enishi," she said, sighing. "I know that I must marry him and yet, I don't want to."

And it was the truth. She was worried about marrying him. There was just something about him... She couldn't put her finger on it. He hadn't been rude. He hadn't done anything, actually.

"Ah," he conceded, reaching for her hand. "You are conflicted here," he said, pointing to her heart with the hand he held cradled in his own.

"Always," she muttered with a soft smile. She sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Kenshin. I'll figure it out. I always do." She smiled up at him and he returned the gesture.

His hand dropped from her chest, but he didn't let go of the hand he was holding. "I've no doubt about that, Kaoru."

She gave a weak smile and reluctantly tugged her hand free. "Mother's planned another ball for this evening. I'm to get to know Enishi better tonight. We're to arrive together and spend most of the evening together," she said on a sigh.

"Ah," he said. "This is distressing to you, is it not?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Very," she said, biting her lip nervously. She didn't want to tell him what else she had to say. It was entirely rude of her mother. And entirely conflicting with everything she'd said to her when she was first forced to take Kenshin on as a bodyguard.

She looked up at Kenshin with sad eyes. "She has also forbidden me from dancing with you."

Kenshin was somewhat startled by the queen's demand. It was absurd, really. He stared at Kaoru in shock, waiting for her to say something else. But she just averted her eyes as she tried to gauge his reaction.

"Kaoru," he said.

"It's stupid," she muttered. "It's not as if it's inappropriate."

She stood up and pasted on a cheery smile. "Besides, when have I ever really listened to her?"

Kenshin shook his head, smiling despite himself. "You really should listen to her," he told her. "She is your mother, after all."

"And I will. Just not about this," she answered, licking her lips. "I like dancing with you. And I hate dancing."

Kenshin blinked, watching as she examined her finger nails, her eyes steadily refusing to meet his. And then he smiled. He never knew what was going to come out of her mouth and he liked that. Loved it, even.

"I like dancing with you, as well," he replied. "But I believe that if you want to do any dancing at all, we'd best be hurrying along."

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"Your mother requested your presence in the dining hall in a half hour," he reminded her. "I do not think she'd like you to be late."

"Oh, shit. I mean, shoot. That's right." She sighed and held out her hand. "Walk with me?"

He grasped her hand with his, gently lacing his fingers with hers. "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Kaoru rubbed at her aching temples. Her mother had requested her presence merely to tell her things she'd already known. Things she'd already been told. Things she'd already been warned. She'd had a raging headache by the time she left the room to begin the ritual of preparing for the ball.

That hadn't been too much of a nightmare, thank goodness.

But now... Now, was a nightmare. Now was watching Kenshin from across the room as he scanned the room. Now was forcing herself to endure Enishi's roving eyes and harsh hands on her body while they danced. Now was gritting her teeth and being painfully polite to him.

She shook her head and brushed his "concerned" hands away from her face. "I'll be fine, it's just a small headache." She smiled softly and let her eyes go over the room again.

"Kaoru, if you're not feeling well, I can ask the queen-"

"No!" She whirled around, giving him her full attention. If he breathed one word to her mother, she might never live to see tomorrow. "I mean, it's quite alright. It's not so bad."

"Alright," he acquiesced.

She took the moment to really look at the man she was to marry. He really was quite handsome. She wished she could figure out what it was about him that was bothering her so. He didn't appear to be violent, aside from the way he held on to her far too tightly. But that was only when they danced. It was the only time he ever touched her. Not that she was complaining about that.

His sharp teal eyes were watching her every move, her every glance. It made her want to crawl in a hole. She was used to being the center of attention, as she was a princess, but not quite like this. This was unsettling. It was like he was studying her, looking for a way he could break her. She didn't know. Maybe he was simply an intense individual.

She smiled unsteadily and turned her attention back to the ballroom. She knew she'd be forced to dance again in a moment, but for right now, she was interested in other things. Or rather, other people. Kenshin, to be specific. She'd been watching him all night, anxious to get a dance in with him. But she hadn't had a second to herself to even think about escaping Enishi, let alone actually do so.

He was in a different corner this time. And he wasn't alone. Standing next to him, with her hand on his arm, was Tomoe. She felt her temper flare immediately. She tried to stamp it out, she really did. But she just couldn't do it. She didn't like Tomoe and she liked the fact that she was so infatuated with Kenshin even less.

"Kaoru?"

She ripped her eyes away from Kenshin to see Enishi. "Yes?"

"I asked you to dance with me."

She swallowed and offered him her hand without a word. He took it and led her out onto the dance floor. She refused to let herself look in the direction of that corner again. She wouldn't do it. Instead, she made herself look at Enishi. He was looking at her. She met his gaze and held it. She wouldn't be alarmed by the lack of emotion reflected in their depths. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"May I ask what your fascination with the Battousai is?"

His question caught her off guard. Had she really been so obvious? Her stomach dropped. She swallowed and dropped her eyes. She didn't know how to respond. Honesty was not the way to go. And really, she had no idea what he honestly meant to her or what her actual fascination was.

"We... are friends," she finally settled on.

"He seems overly friendly with you."

She lifted her eyes to meet his once more. "He is perfectly appropriate with me," she assured, frowning slightly.

"You have been looking for him all night. He is where he is supposed to be. In the shadows," he said, his hands tightening their grip. "You should have no interaction with him at all."

She did her very best not to pull away from him in that moment. "I don't believe in living that way. I don't think he should have to hide in the shadows all the time. He is a human being and I'd prefer to treat him that way." She tugged her hand free from his. "I believe our dance is over."

"Kaoru?"

She stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I will not tolerate him after our marriage."

"That is not your choice to make." With that, she continued across the floor until she was at the doors that led out into the gardens. She opened them and walked through without another thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin's eyes followed her out the doors. His feet had already started to move when he was stopped by a man standing in front of him.

"Enishi. Excuse me," he said, trying to slip around him.

"No." Enishi put up an arm to stop him. "I have something to say to you. You may have Kaoru wrapped around your finger, but not me. I do not intend to let you interfere with our marriage. And I do not intend to let you near my wife. Ever."

Before Kenshin could say a word the other man walked off, leaving him standing by himself. He watched him walk away for a moment, wondering what had set him off. It was odd... Thinking about it brought him back to what he'd been doing when Enishi had interrupted him. Kaoru. She was more important than Enishi's vague threat right now.

She hadn't wandered far, he realized as he walked through the doors out to the garden. She was standing at the end of the stone steps, looking at the stars. He breathed a soft sigh of relief and padded down the stairs, stopping when he was standing next to her. He didn't say anything, knowing she would open up to him if she wanted to.

She sighed after a few moments and turned to smile at him. "I'm ready to call it a night, I think."

He nodded, smiling back. "I'll escort you back to your rooms, princess."

And with that, he placed his hand on her lower back and escaped the ball early.


End file.
